imperfect
by bunnyluvskitty
Summary: My name is Amu Hinamori im 16 and my life was perfect, or everyone thought it was but they were so wrong I wasn't cool and spicy I was misunderstood and now that my family is dead im alone.
1. dead

My name is Amu Hinamori im 16 and my life was perfect, or everyone thought it was but they were so wrong I wasn't cool and spicy I was misunderstood and now that my family is dead im alone.

_*ding dong* _I run downstairs to answer the door bell knowing it might change my life. I open the door "Miss Hinamori", a woman in a purple dress walks in "Yes what do you want" I say "I'm Yuki" she says. _Yuki "_so what do you want" I ask again "I'm your legal guardian now and your family you love so much are dead, I'll make the rules so don't get on my bad side now go up stairs and get ready for school" tears are running down my cheek _dead_ it goes through my head over and over again Yuki turns around with a angry looking face "you do what I say okay and if you don't you'll see" "you can't talk to me like that" I say through my sobs Yuki comes at and slaps me "DO AS YOUR TOLD!" the pain erupts through me I run upstairs and cry for the family I lost and for the horrible family I gained.

I brush my waist length pink bubblegum hair and get dressed. I put on a white v neck and black skinnies with black combat boots. Tears are still falling from my eyes I grab my messenger bag and head for Seiyo high school or what I call hell. I walk in to see Saaya Yamabuki talking to her friends I walk by her and she trips me "that would have never happened if you weren't a loser" she says and starts laughing I run to the bathroom and cry "momma, poppa, Ami I miss you please come home please" I look in the mirror my honey eye are slightly bloodshot and clean my face and leave to class _their not coming back ever _I think to myself.

I walk into class I'm the last in everyone is staring at me "Miss Hinamori your late" the teacher says "I know" I mutter under my breath I walk to my seat next to my best friend Tadase Hotori he has blond hair and red violet eyes he's wearing a light blue long sleeve with black pants "hey Amu are you okay" he asks "yes I'm okay" I say unsure if it is true "are u going to my 16th birthday party because if you're not it's okay" he says " of course I'm going, your finally my age and everyone else's that's big you can do the same things you always do but your one year older" we laugh until the teacher talks " everyone meet our new student Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Mr. Tsukiyomi please sit next to Miss Hinamori, Amu raise your hand" I raise my hand he has midnight color hair with violet eyes he's wearing a black v neck with a choker and black skinnies. I notice all the girls are staring at him especially Saaya "hi I'm Ikuto" he says I'm about to say hi back but Saaya is glaring at me so I decide to ignore him. As the bell rings I grab Tadase and make a dash for the door.


	2. just another day

**Thanks for reviewing here's my second chapter I hope you enjoy **

**-luv and crossbones **

My next few classes are a blur Ikuto is in a couple of them. Lunch comes by Tadase walks with me to our favorite area under a tree. _Should I tell him about my family _"Tadase I n-need to tell you something" I say while tears threaten to fall "what is it Amu what's wrong" he says looking concerned "Tadase they died my families dead, now im stuck with this evil lady as my guardian, its horrible I want them back I keep praying that this is a nightmare and I'll wake up to my parents laughing and Ami singing but I never will this is not a nightmare its reality I miss them so bad Tadase I have no one " I'm sobbing so hard it hurts to breathe "don't cry they were like my family too and Amu you have me always" he say while holding my hand "thanks Tadase"

Ikuto POV

I walk past Amu and that blonde guy I see her crying I want to go over there and ask her why she's crying but right when I was the blonde guy looks up and grabs her hand and gives me a glare so I just walk away. _What's his problem_ the bell rings I head to class determined to make Amu talk to me. When I walk in I see Amu and blondie is not in site. I grab a seat next to her "hey" I say casually she ignores me _that's it plan B_ I lean towards her just close enough to be invading her personal space. "Amu it's not nice to ignore people" I say in her ear she turns her head and now we're face to face.

Amu POV

"Amu its not nice to ignore people" I hear Ikuto's annoying voice so I turn my head and we're face to face I feel my blood rush to my face "Get away from me you pervert" I yell as loud as I can. "Miss. Hinamori no yelling in my class" Mr.R yells "it's Ikuto's fault he's invading my space!" I yell "Miss. Hinamori outside now!" "This is so unfair I did nothing wrong" "out now!" I run outside and go into the bathroom I start to cry I cry till the next bell rings _if Ikuto's in my next class I'll kill him._ I walk in and see Tadase I run towards him and tell him what happened. Soon enough class is over I ask Tadase if he wants to hang out "you want to go to Neil's café" I ask "cant my dad wants me to help him sorry" he says "fine I'll go by myself see you tomorrow"

I head towards Neil's café, I find my favorite seat next to the window I sit and order a frappe, once I get it Ikuto comes in with Saaya and her friends, Saaya and her friends stop and get a table but Ikuto walks towards me I try to avoid him as good as I can "hey Amu I'm really sorry about today" he says "you know what, its oaky it was all my fault" I say "actually it was my fault not yours" "ya your right it was your fault" I say I start to leave "Amu wait come on im sorry" he

says as I walk away. I see Saaya right in front of me I try to go around her but she stops me "hey Amu how are you, you look a little hot here cool off" she pours her water all over me "what the hell did you do that for" I yell "I don't need a reason for what I do" I run away as fast as I can _if I run this will all go away _after I think that it feels like a lie.

When I get home Yuki is sitting there waiting "your late" she say emotionless "sorry I went to get coffee" I say "you little bitch don't use that tone with me" she slaps me across the face and I fall to the floor tears coming down my cheeks I stand up and run to my room im so happy I made it through this horrible day I wonder how tomorrow is gonna be.

**Well review I'll be adding a third chapter if you like this one and I'll be writing a Pandora hearts story next3**


End file.
